VKS
by Maiev-S
Summary: "— Hoy es el día en que esto — Victor apretó la mano que aún estaba en su espalda, bajando hasta su trasero metiéndola por debajo del vestido — Es, todo, tuyo — pausó las palabras arrastrándolas en un sensual tono que el japonés no le conocía". Cuando un adolescente Victor llega vestido con un virgin killing sweater hacia Yuuri, el mensaje es claro. Victuuri. Reverse!AU


**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece.**

 **Warning: Lemon y el infame Virgin Killing Sweater.**

 **Esta historia es ambientada en el reverse AU, donde Victor es ilegal(?), de 16-17 y Yuuri tiene 27 años.**

* * *

 **Virgin Killing Sweater**

No esperaba esto ni en un millón de años. La aparición parecía completamente irreal hasta que sus delicadas y blancas manos tocaron suavemente su mejilla, susurrando.

— Ya estoy listo.

Su voz melodiosa le hizo tambalearse a pesar de estar sentado en el suelo y recostado a la pared. ¿Listo para qué? Sus ojos estaban fijos en su larga cabellera plateada y en esos ojos azul cristal que le mostraba belleza en su más pura expresión.

Él le sonrió con coquetería deslizando la mano desde la mejilla al mentón, arrodillándose frente a él, acariciándolo con sus dedos hasta que sólo quedó el índice, inclinando su rostro para hablarle a solo dos centímetros del suyo.

— Es hoy, Yuuri — dijo moviendo su cabello hacia atrás con gracia, regresando a su posición inicial, dándole un beso hambriento en la boca.

La mirada de desconcierto del mayor hizo reír a Victor, quien tomó la mano de Yuuri y la guió hasta su espalda, haciéndole tocarlo y rodar la mano del japonés bajando por su nívea piel hasta llegar la base y acariciarle en la zona peligrosa del vestido gris y exageradamente escotado que llevaba.

— Hoy es el día en que esto — Victor apretó la mano que aún estaba en su espalda, bajando hasta su trasero metiéndola por debajo del vestido — Es, todo, tuyo — pausó las palabras arrastrándolas en un sensual tono que el japonés no le conocía.

Yuuri temblaba de la emoción y el miedo. A sus 27 años no se habría imaginado tener al frente tanta hermosura y tanto deseo al mismo tiempo, su mano se deleitaba en donde ya se sentía más cálido, sintiendo el cuerpo del menor, su cara estaba sonrojada a morir, y al escuchar otra vez la voz de Victor fue que reaccionó.

— Victor...Nosotros no...Tú eres…

— ¿Hm? ¿Es porque soy menor de edad? No te preocupes por eso. Dieciséis ya es legal para consenso sexual, así que no habrá ningún problema, porque yo estoy con-sin-tien-do, Yuuri — En cada pausa se acercaba más a él, ahora soltando su mano para que Yuuri le siguiera acariciando y él poder usar sus manos para gatear y acomodarse encima del japonés con sus piernas a los lados, sentándose encima justo donde sus vientres se rozaban, y ante el toque, Yuuri descubrió algo que lo hizo estremecerse aún más que antes al ir su mano demasiado abajo.

Victor no llevaba ropa interior.

El ruso se sonrió, lanzándole una mirada que no pudo soportar, desviando la suya.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Vine preparado. Incluso tengo esto — De la parte interna del vestido sacó un pequeño paquete cuadrado que cabía en su mano y que hizo sudar frío al japonés cuando el ruso se lo llevó a la boca mordiendo una esquina del mismo — Pensé en todo —

— Victor...

— Sé que serás gentil conmigo, Yuuri — dijo restregando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor , subiendo para dejarle pequeños y tiernos besos en la base del cuello — Mi corazón ya es tuyo, quiero darte mi cuerpo también — Pausó para darle otro beso en la boca, su voz intensificando ese tono sensual que antes había usado — Hazme el amor, Yuuri. —

El japonés tragó en seco al escucharlo, obligándose a mirarlo de nuevo al ser besado con tal dulzura. La imagen frente a él lo tenía embelesado desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza, atrapado en un embrujo del que no hacía el menor esfuerzo para salir. Algo en su interior le decía que esto no era correcto, sin embargo su corazón latía demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo. Amaba a Victor con su corazón también, y no negaba que anhelaba su cuerpo aunque ya le había dicho que podía esperar un poco más, pero lo tomaron por asalto. Así no podía contenerse.

Y no quería contenerse. Quería saborear el néctar de la primera vez de Victor con todo su ser, y atrapar esa belleza sobrenatural en un momento solo para él, quería poseerlo de mil maneras, y ésta era sólo una de aquellas tantas que había soñado, en bandeja de plata, para él.

Asintió finalmente dando un suspiro, en todo ese tiempo de meditación ya el de cabellos grises le había estado llenando el cuello de delicados besos a los que se entregó por completo, el japonés le acarició con la misma dulzura y sonriéndole de verdad, quitándose los lentes para dejarlos a un lado y pegar su frente con la del joven ruso seguido de un beso de su parte en los labios del menor, lento y hermoso al principio, fogoso y pasional al terminar.

El japonés deslizó su mano sobre el muslo del menor desde la rodilla hasta la cadera, levantando el infame vestido que poco le dejaba a la imaginación, pero que había logrado su cometido, seducirlo hasta el punto de acceder a la indecente propuesta del menor. Con su otra mano se ayudó para quitar completamente el vestido de Victor acariciando su piel en el proceso, siempre deslizándose hacia arriba hasta que pudo ver su cuerpo en todo su esplendor. No pudo apartar la mirada del vientre de Victor, en donde su miembro le saludaba mirando hacia arriba, podría decir con orgullo, y al ruso no le pasó desapercibida su reacción.

— Oh, Yuuri — Le dijo llevando el dedo índice a su propio miembro y acariciándolo suavemente de arriba a abajo — ¿Aún no me crees? Me pones así, siempre — El ruso alcanzó la mano del japonés y la guió hacia la suya imitando el movimiento para que fuera él quien le acariciara.

— Hm, Victor, al menos movamos esto a la cama. No quiero que tu primera vez sea en el suelo —

El ruso soltó una risita con ganas

— Te preocupas demasiado — Hizo una pausa para ladear la cabeza, haciendo que su larga cabellera se moviera también — Por eso te quiero tanto —

Katsuki lo levantó con cuidado y lo llevó a la cama, colocándolo suavemente sobre el colchón, en donde las manos inquietas del ruso le acariciaron por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y la subieron hasta el pecho.

— No es justo que sólo yo esté desnudo. Quiero verte, Yuuri —

El japonés esbozó una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, asintiendo. Se quitó la camisa y la dejó a un lado cuando sintió otra vez las manos del ruso en la hebilla de su pantalón, forcejeando para quitarla.

— V-victor, ¿tan pronto? Estás tan ansioso — Yuuri tomó sus manos y le ayudó a deshacer la hebilla, dejándolo solo cuando le bajó la cremallera y el pantalón seguidamente. El ruso alargó una mano para tocar el pecho del mayor y moverla sobre él, también mirando hacia abajo, notando el bulto sobre la ropa interior del japonés, usando su mano para acariciarlo —

— Por supuesto que estoy ansioso, he esperado demasiado tiempo para este momento

El japonés no mencionó nada, cerró los ojos ante el toque del menor y quedaron ambos en silencio acariciándose mutuamente en sus partes prohibidas por más rato del que deberían. Katsuki se detuvo y abrió los ojos dando un suspiro, admirando todo lo que estaba debajo de él, de pies a cabeza. Su sola esencia era intoxicante para él, y sus caricias le habían prendido el fuego en su interior a pesar de la apariencia de ángel que tenía ese adolescente con cabellera de plata que tenía justo al frente, a quien le dio un beso en la boca al inclinarse hacia adelante colocando sus piernas alrededor de él. Hablar no iba a hacerle bien, y ya había decidido que terminaría lo que empezaron, así que tomó con suavidad las manos de Victor que antes estaban entretenidas en su miembro y las guió para que le quitaran el último pedazo de ropa que le quedaba, dejando ver, no sin algo de vergüenza, lo realmente emocionado que estaba.

— Ah, Yuuri, ¿estás así por mí? ¡Wow!

El japonés le hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre y de regreso, siendo tan delicado como podía con esa piel de porcelana. De vez en cuando escuchaba leves jadeos de su acompañante, y se descubrió disfrutándolos cada vez más. Rozó el miembro del menor con sus labios, haciéndole partícipe de su camino de suaves besos, rodeándolo con ellos y terminando con un delicado roce de la punta de su lengua en la punta del menor, con la mirada hacia arriba. El ruso parecía disfrutarlo, notando que se había puesto más duro sólo con sus atenciones.

— Y-Yuuri, y-ya...Por favor...Quiero tenerte...Dentro...De mí — suplicó el ruso entre algunos jadeos por las diversas caricias del japonés, y que no se molestaba en ocultar.

— Espera un momento.

— ¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¿A dónde vas?

El japonés se levantó de la cama y buscó algo entre su ropa, un pequeño tubo, lo miró un momento y lo vació en su mano dejando ver el gel transparente que era, dejando el tubo a un lado y regresando con su amado, quien lo veía con curiosidad, parpadeando un par de veces.

— Es tu primera vez, ¿no?

— Por supuesto, Yuuri es el primero para mí —

— Entonces puede que te duela un poco. Esto es para ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme? — Pensó un momento y luego lo entendió — ¡Ah! ¡Como un lubricante!

El japonés solo asintió, cada vez más sorprendido de lo precoz que era su pareja, pero en ese preciso momento, eso no importaba.

— Victor, abre las piernas

El menor asintió, y obedeció con una sonrisa, y al poco tiempo tuvo uno de los dedos de Katsuki en su entrada. Era una sensación extraña para él, casi invasora, y molesta, pero no se quejó. Luego de un rato, el japonés metió su dedo medio junto con el otro y tuvo que apretar los labios para no soltar un quejido de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien, Victor?

— Mhhmm — respondió, aunque con un par de lágrimas en los ojos —

— ¿Quieres seguir?

El ruso asintió otra vez, y agradeció bastante que Yuuri se hubiera detenido para que él se acostumbrara a algo así. Pasó tiempo antes de que pudiera mover sus dedos otra vez, lo hacía despacio, cuidadosamente iban de un lado a otro en su interior, como buscando algo, hasta que uno de sus roces le hizo brincar en la cama y soltar un sonido poco decente de su boca.

— Hmm Yuuri, o-otra vez, a-ahí

— ¿Aquí?

— Ah, sí, ¡ahí!

Yuuri movió sus dedos donde le decían y fue recompensado con una cadena de suaves gemidos provenientes del menor. Nunca antes había escuchado nada así, ni visto esa expresión en su rostro. Todo le encantaba, y eso estaba mal. Era terrible y hermoso, el hecho de poder contemplar a Victor mostrando en su rostro divino tanto placer. Sacó sus dedos de él y la queja del menor no se hizo esperar.

— ¡N-no! ¡Yuuri! ¡Un poco más, por favor! ¡más! A menos que, ya…— el ruso alargó la mano para alcanzar algo en la mesa de noche, pero el japonés fue más rápido y lo agarró por él, dándole un beso en la boca

— Al menos déjame ser responsable — Mencionó con una leve sonrisa mientras rompía ese pequeño paquete cuadrado con los dientes y sacaba su contenido acomodándolo sobre si mismo. Victor lo veía con asombro y por primera vez en todo ese rato mostró miedo —

— Yuuri...Se ve más grande que en mis sueños. ¿P-podrá caber todo?

Él le acarició el cabello y asintió.

— No te preocupes por nada.

— Sé gentil conmigo, Yuuri

— Seré gentil contigo, Victor.

El ruso se acomodó en la cama y el japonés se posicionó encima de él, abriéndole las piernas lo más que pudo, colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada del menor, empujando solo un poco, pendiente a las reacciones de su acompañante, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y le mencionó un casi inaudible 'sigue'. Fue muy cuidadoso, entrando en cada milímetro, a la mitad se detuvo, notando que Victor respiraba rápidamente, se mordía el labio y apretaba las sábanas.

— E-es...Definitivamente más grande que en mis sueños — Mencionó jadeando de dolor — Yuuri, continúa, yo puedo soportarlo —

De todas formas el japonés le dio su tiempo, se inclinó para darle un beso que le calmó los nervios y luego muchos besos pequeños que lo acompañaron, normalizando su respiración. Otro tanto de tiempo necesitó para estar completamente adentro, y durante un buen rato, no se movió. Victor abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con los de Yuuri, y ambos se miraron en silencio. Fueron las caderas de Victor las primeras en comenzar a moverse, y Katsuki comenzó la búsqueda que había tenido antes con sus dedos, ahora con su miembro. La piel blanca del ruso se tiñó suavemente de rojo, y un gemido escapó de su boca cuando por fin dio con ese punto otra vez.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! !Es ahí Yuuri!

Él no contestó con palabras. Se dedicó a ese punto para poder escucharlo, de verdad disfrutando la estrechez y calidez del menor, no podía creer que le estaba arrebatando la inocencia, pero por otro lado, esa misma razón le llenaba de orgullo y excitación. Que Victor fuera suyo, en cuerpo y en alma, era una sensación que no podía describir con palabras, y que iba mucho más allá del placer que en ese momento sentía al embestir con suavidad en contra de su anatomía.

— Yuuri, ve un poco más adentro...Más rápido.

Estaba decidido a complacer al menor en todo, y perdido por su voz, sus jadeos y todo el conjunto, le hizo caso. Él mismo también quería sentirlo más adentro, y pronto se sumó a los jadeos del menor, acomodándose un poco más arriba, llevar sus manos a las del ruso para entrelazarlas con las suyas, y mover sus caderas, adentro, más adentro. Los jadeos de ambos se convirtieron pronto en gemidos y en besos desesperados que no podían mantener por mucho tiempo para buscar aire y expresar en aquellos sonidos indecentes lo perdidos que estaban el uno en el otro.

— Yuuuuriii ah, ah, yo creo que ¡oh!

El japonés sintió que su abdomen se manchaba de la semilla del menor sin perderse ni un momento de su expresión mientras se liberaba, y poco después, él se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y jadeando por la intensidad de aquel momento que había compartido con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

— Yuuri…

— Si, ¿Victor? — preguntó mirando y acariciando la cara sonrojada y satisfecha del menor —

— Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

El japonés tomó una de las manos del menor a su boca besándole el dorso de la misma y sonriéndole sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, embelesado.

— También yo, Victor.

Ese fue el inicio de aquellos días en donde ambos se regalaron cuerpo y alma, el primero donde consumaron el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro, el amor que perdurará a través de los años y de las barreras que quisieran separarlos.

Fin.

* * *

 _ **Cuando nació la fiebre del vestido ese, también salieron fanarts, muchos fanarts y entre ellos uno de Victor joven con él y me imaginé que Yuuri definitivamente querría verlo y hacer efectivo eso de que el traje mataba vírgenes así que lo escribí XD**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer~ ¡Buen día!**_


End file.
